Noah Schnapp/ Will Byers
Noah Schnapp & Will Byers! When Noah Schnapp first audtitioned for Stranger Things he was only twelve years old! The same age as his role! He was born October 4th 2004, Scarsdale New York, in the United States which makes him now fifteen 06.10.19 happy late birthday Noah! His nationalities are American and Canadian and hes Jewish, his family is from Montreal, Quebec, Canada and thus he has Canadian Citzenship! He is 1.68 metres tall! And has a twin sister named Chloe, who is four minutes younger than him, and mum named Karine, and dad Mitchell! He is best known for playing Will Byers in the Stranger Things series, but has also acted as Charlie Brown in the peanuts movie and Roger Donavon in Stephen Spielbergs historical drama film Bridge of Spies. His desire for acting began when he was around five years old after watching the Broadway Prodution of Annie! He performed acting roles in school, and community plays! When he was eight years old, his acting teacher suggested that he should go professional! Noah's parents enrolled him in an acting program at Westchester's Star Kidz with Coach Alyson Isbrandtsn who soon referred him to MKS&D talent management for career opportunities. Heres what he's filmed in! Film Bridge of Spies | Roger Donavon The Peanuts Movie | Charlie Brown (Voice) The Angry Birds Movie | Jay (Voice) | Uncredited| The Circle | Lucas | Short Film| We Only Known So Much | Otis Copeland | Post-Production| The Legends of Hallowaiian | Kai (Voice) | Direct-to-video| Abe | Abe | Post-Production | Waiting For Anya | Jo | Post-Production | Hubie Halloween | Post-Production | Will Byers Will is the son of Lonnie of Joyce Byers, and the younger brother of Jonathon Byers. He's best friends with Mike Wheeler, Lucas Sinclair, Dustin Henderson, Eleven, and Max Mayfield. On the night of November 6th, 1986, Will was abducted by the Demogorgan and taken into an alternate dimension dubbed the Upside Down. For a week, Will evaded, while his family and friends desperately search for him. Although he was rescued and returned to normal life, his time in the Upside Down still left him with mysterious connection to the alternate realm. A year later Will was posssessed by the Mind Flayer becoming a part of his hive mind. Through this connection, Will was able to understand the creature's motives and weaknesses. However, the Mind Flayer exploited Will's connection to use him to massacre the scientists at Hawkins National Labrotory. Finally, with the help of his mum and brother as well as Nancy, the monsters possession over Will alleviated and he returned safe and sound to his normal self. A month later, after being free, Will attended the Snow Ball, with his friends! In 1945, Will struggled to accept he and his friends were growing up, as he tried to recapture his childhood that was taken from him in the past two years. When WiIll sensed the Mind Flayer yet again, Did you know that Will's full name is William Byers! Category:Stranger Things Category:William (Will Byers) ! Category:Pride!